


Winter Love

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexual Relationship - Freeform, Canon Divergent, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Winter wedding, bisexual stella gibson, stella and scully, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Day 2 of 25 Days of Ficmas
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 21
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Winter Love

Scully grumbled in frustration as she fiddled with the zipper of her dark green taffeta bridesmaid dress, allowing her wife to intercept out of the bathroom, zipping the atrocity with a soft smile, resting her chin on Scully’s bare left shoulder. Slender arms slithered around her waist and hugged the redhead close to Stella’s body, a kiss planting itself onto the goose bumped skin.

“This seriously cannot be what Vanessa wants us to wear.” Scully complained, the choice of dress by her soon to be sister in law driving her up a wall, the shimmery fabric bundled in all the unflattering angles, a large bow laying over the one strap over her right shoulder. Stella just shrugged and admired the way her wife’s vibrant red hair contrasted against the Christmas Tree style dress. 

“She has probably been dreaming about this day for ages, you know not all people like to sneak off into the forest with their government certified officiant who just happens to be your work partner and get hitched in secrecy. Plus, I think you look beautiful.” Stella winked, clasping the golden cross over Scully’s prominent collar bones.

Dana considered her wife’s words and rubbed the simple golden band and rock on her left finger, how it would draw in the attention of her entire family present, given the fact that she was the only living Scully willing to attend her brother’s nuptials, knowing full well that Melissa would be by her side in the same ugly dress if she was given the chance.

“Hey…what is it?” Stella frowned, noticing the gathering tears in Dana’s crystal blue eyes, turning her softly in her gold, sparkly heels to face her. Scully shrugged and allowed Stella to dash off to find a tissue, carefully dabbing at her cheeks to protect her makeup from smearing.

“Everything, I wish people wouldn’t stare at us like we were some kind of case that I would have at work, that I could kiss you like all the other couples who are going to be there. I wish my mother was here to walk her son down the aisle, that Missy was alive so we could dance with Charlie like goofballs like we used to when we were younger,” Scully began to ramble, her voice cracking with each word, “I wish that people wouldn’t ask us which one of us carried Luciana, and other invasive questions. I wish that my stupid fucking brother wasn’t such an ass and hadn’t refused to come because I miss my nephew and want him to meet his niece.” 

Stella waited a moment before frowning in Scully’s direction. At the realization that she had finished the blonde leaned in slowly and pulled her wife into a tight embrace, taffeta bows be damned, hearing it scrunch against itself.

“I’m sorry.” Stella breathed simply, her words holding all the support the Scully needed in the moment, along with her simple presence. “Families are hard and messy, and it sucks when it should just be easy, but I am here, our daughter is here, and is the most beautiful flower girl ever, even if she is three months old, and everyone else doesn’t matter.” Stella sighed, rubbing her hands up and down Scully’s bare arms, despite the cold.

“She is really cute.” Scully whimpered, glancing over at the blonde baby mewling in the portable cot beside the bed, clad in her matching white and green dress.

“So are you, and all you have to focus on is smiling, being happy for Charlie, and I will worry about the rest.” Stella winked, mopping up Dana’s makeup before tossing the soiled tissues into the bin with a definitive thud.

“But I am sorry that you are doing this without your sister, I imagine this is something that siblings look forward to.” The blonde shrugged, as an only child Stella struggled to understand the constant dilemmas that Scully found herself thrown into amongst her siblings, but she knew she could be the blind supporter of her wife when she needed it most.

“I wish you could’ve met her, she would’ve loved you.” Scully sighed, her family weighing heavily on her mind as she clipped her earrings on, still allowing Stella to catch her hand before she wandered off to grab her clutch and wrap that they were requiring her to wear in the church.

“I would’ve loved to meet her too.” Stella tried, only getting a grateful nod from Dana who still found herself getting emotional at any mention of her late sister.

“Well, let’s get going before little miss has a blow out in her expensive dress.” Scully sighed, reaching into the bassinet to retrieve the gurgling baby and place her on her bare shoulder, knowing she’d hate the feeling of the scratchy bow on her soft, sensitive skin.

“Well look at you, I’ve been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I never even got to admire my beautiful date.” Scully grinned while Stella stuffed the diaper bag with last minute items, lugging it onto her shoulder, giving her a shocked but self aware twirl.

She truly did look stunning in Scully’s eyes, she was a bit biased, in her eyes Stella Gibson was absolutely gorgeous in every walk of life, but as she stood clad in a periwinkle dress and tan pumps, Scully could barely take her eyes off of her. Her normally flowy, blonde ringlets were tied up on the bottom right corner of her head, allowing billowy strands to fall against her face, along with her quickly applied makeup that made her look like an angel.

“Stop gawking, we can’t have sex before the wedding, your bow will get messed up and we have a baby that is present.” Stella smirked, swatting at Scully’s ass before passing her in the narrow corridor.

“Alright, Mrs. Gibson.” Scully taunted, the comment only resulting in an eye roll.

…

The ceremony had gone smoothly, the blonde only receiving a few stares as she processed down the aisle solo, to find her seat in an aisle spot to get a glimpse of her wife and daughter and capture a few photos while they separately made their way down the aisle. The second being from a disapproving aunt who had attempted to chastise Stella for breastfeeding the baby during the lengthy rite of marriage, her glare telling her to not utter one word in her direction as their baby greedily fed. She had agreed to using the draped covering while in Mass, for her wife’s sake, knowing how anxious she already was, but she knew she’d be shouting over some priests if she tried to stop her.

However the family seemed to settle into the swing of things at the gaudy reception, the detective sitting contently at her assigned table, waiting for her wife and daughter to process in and join her. She mindlessly took notes on distant Scully relatives present, and gawked over the resemblance Dana had with her youngest brother. Their profiles were scarily accurate, and if she didn’t know better she’d assume they were twins.

Charlie and Vanessa had been kind to Dana and Stella, warmly embracing them and their love, a sharp contrast to Bill who had glared at the blonde as if she had entranced his baby sister into falling into her sapphic trap. She appreciated their support, and was happy that Dana had the loving sibling that she deserved, to relate with her in the things that she couldn’t fully understand.

Upon their entrance Stella found herself grinning at the sound of  _ Dr. Dana Scully-Gibson, sister of the groom and bridesmaid,  _ the sound of her name tagged along with hers always managing to warm her heart. 

_ Along with Dana and her escort Paul, she is accompanied by Luciana Gibson-Scully, niece to the bride and groom and quite a precious flower girl. _

Stella clapped with a wide grin on her face as she watched them finally emerge through the banquet hall doors, Scully’s left arm hooked in the elbow of her partner, her right arm carefully cradling their daughter who was angrily crying at the clapping, Dana’s eyes telling her wife to fetch her to try and soothe her.

Stella just chuckled and complied, scooping their baby off of the dance floor and back towards their seat where she tied the cover on again to feed her, both of them swaying with the Celine Dion that was playing as the newlyweds processed out.

A smile graced her face as her wife finally joined her at the table, a hand resting on her back as they both watched their first dance from their seats, picking at their salads placed in front of them.

“They make each other happy, I wish my mom could put aside her differences to see this, she already lost a child, she should be eager to celebrate her living ones and their happiness.” Scully sighed as her brother and sister in law swayed amongst the fake powdery snow on the dance floor. Stella nodded silently and noticed the slight shimmer in her wife’s eyes, telling her she was close to tears, knowing full well that what was coming next would bring on the water works.

“Give it up for the newlyweds! Now normally this is the time when we do the father-daughter dance, but Vanessa is going to do a quick shoe change,” the dj announced, the crowd of guests settling as he emerged from his booth with a microphone.

“But I do have someone who wants to say a few words.” He shrugged, passing the microphone off to Charlie who gave Stella a knowing nod of gratitude, the both of them making last minute arrangements before the start of the party.

“Hello, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming,” Charlie smiled, his wide grin matching his sister’s who stared on mildly, oblivious to what was happening, “as some of you know my parents aren’t here, my father passed a while ago and my mother…couldn’t be here. So I’d like to invite my sister up here.” He grinned, glancing over at Dana who was now sitting up rigid in her seat, blue eyes whipping over in Stella’s direction who was now eagerly urging her wife out of her chair.

Scully felt her eyes water as she began to sway awkwardly at first with her little brother, pressing her chin into his coat. She could hear the dramatic introductory music of  _ The Promise  _ blaring on the large speakers, the song making Dana choke up even more at the memory of Melissa blasting it through the apartment that the three of them had shared while getting their footing as graduated adults, medical students, and young college kids.

“Why did you choose an 80s ballad for our dance together? People are going to think we’re weird.” Dana tried to joke, but her tears kept getting the best of her as she smiled up at her brother who just shrugged down at her.

“Because, if I recall correctly, this was the only song that you could shake your booty to, according to Missy.” Charlie pointed out, making Dana chuckle and smack his lapel playfully, the mentioning of their lost sister accompanied by their shared guilt that they carried causing the both of them to somber out.

“You’re right, and I bet she’s pretty pissed up in Heaven that we are listening to  _ The Promise  _ and crying over it at your wedding.” Dana pointed out, making Charlie chuckle at her remark and nod, grabbing a firm grip on her petite waist to spin her around and off her feet in the dizzying speed that she used to hate, making her erupt into a bubbly shrill.

“Charlie!” She exclaimed until he set her down on the wooden dance floor, releasing his sister before making eye contact with her, the both of them waiting a beat before wiggling their bodies freely to the sonic tempo of the song. Dana just flashed her best finger guns before bouncing her shoulders over towards her brother who goofily twirled her, as if they were transported back to the dance floor of a distant relative’s wedding to just have fun and dance.

Stella giggled happily at the sight as she readjusted herself, lifting their baby to watch the joyful sight, joining the group with a soft clap along to the beat.

“Your mom is apparently a very goofy dancer, Lu. I hope she teaches you how to dance like that.” Stella whispered towards the intrigued baby who was squirming on her lap, settling as the final  _ ‘I will’  _ faded out, followed by a gaggle of touched and excited claps, ending the dance with a tight hug between brother and sister.

…

The night was lively enough to keep the attention of both sleep deprived women, but upon the dimming of the lights, a blue glow washing over the dance floor as the song choices slowed down, Stella found herself empty handed while Vanessa eagerly held her new niece.

“Care to dance Mrs. Scully-Gibson?” She smirked at Dana who nodded and raised an eyebrow at her, allowing her wife to wrap her in her arms and slowly sway on the dance floor. 

“It’s doctor, actually.” She flirted back, causing the blonde to pucker her lips and quickly press them against her wife’s before anyone could register what had been done. However Scully found her hand drawing Stella back in to return a proper kiss, their nose bumping as they pulled away.

“Did you orchestrate that?” Dana questioned towards her wife who just feigned innocence and dropped her jaw open, brushing a stray hair behind Scully’s ear before shrugging.

“Your brother may have been asking me for a favor and I may have thrown in the fact that you two deserved a family moment, and given the fact that Maggie is wallowing at home…why not then?” Stella shrugged, making Dana just twist her lips and hug her wife tighter as they swayed on the dance floor.

“Do you wish we had a wedding like this?” Stella asked as the song played on, causing Dana to pull away and raise an eyebrow at her before shaking her head promptly.

“No, because I’m getting sleepy right now and I don’t have to stay and wait for my family members to leave. I can go fetch our daughter, go up to the room with you, order a pizza and go to sleep.” Scully shrugged, but Stella just scoffed and rolled her eyes at her, not believing that for a second.

“That is what we want to do now as new moms, but you’re saying you never wanted a party like this?” Stella insisted, but Dana just smirked and trailed her hands down the back of the blonde’s periwinkle dress, resting right above her bottom on her lower back, lowering her voice to a seductive growl.

“No, because even then I wanted to have you all to myself, and didn’t want to wait.” She insisted, causing Stella to promptly lead her off the dance floor with thoughts of pizza and hotel room sheets in mind, but the memory of a much different wedding night-their wedding night, bringing a blush to both of their cheeks.


End file.
